User talk:RofusDofus1232
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Women in the Rockingchair page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr.Zalgopasta (Talk) 21:26, 2012 December 30 [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:30, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 18:47, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Benjaminthewill123123 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 15:43, June 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Please my talk header next time. The side scroll thing is usually the result of someone trying to indent their paragraphs - Don't put any spaces at the beginning of the paragraphs. Take out the ones you have in Source Mode. That should resolve the issue. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 01:10, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it ''did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:54, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Death Category Hello! I saw that you added the category "Death" to your page Goodbye World. I wanted to let you know that Death is not a category, so that you'd know why it was removed from your page. You can find a list of categories to choose from on this page: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Genre_Listing#Categories If you have any questions, feel free to ask me and I will answer them the best that I can. Have a nice day :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 21:13, May 29, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:53, May 29, 2015 (UTC)